11 is here!
by SuckitLosers
Summary: Marluxia is the newest organization member, He hates just about half the organization already. When up early one morning could he have finally found someone that has a brain and he likes?  Merry MarVex Day! ratted for oncoming chapters ;  Read and Love!
1. The meeting

Marluxia poured out the container of coco puffs into a bowl, yawning as he did so. He was awake but still a little sleepy. Which was reasonable, he had had a long first day yesterday. He had to memorize all 10 of the organization members names and meet every single one of them, he knew he was going to hate a few of them from the start. His mind had already given them their labels. Xemnas, superior; Xigbar, drunk jackass; Xaldin, just a whiny bitch; Vexen, hasn't actually met yet but sounds boring; Lexaus, a strong silent guy that should probably be on the good side of; Zexion, Cute emo kid; Saix, kiss up to superior; Axel, crazy pyro; Demyx, Cute but waaaay dense; Luxord, drunk gambling brit. that's overprotective. Then there was him. The Mr. Graceful assassin number 11.

He let out a sigh, several of them had thought he was a woman he made a mental note to smack all those people later. The assassin then proceeded to eat his chocolate morning delight at the table. Losing himself in the chocolate goodness of it all.

Once he finished he took his dishes to the sink then sat back at the table looking up at the clock, it read 4:30 am, he scowled he had a nasty habit of getting up early. He'd pay 10 bucks to anyone who was up at this hour in the castle.

That's when someone stalked into the room, mumbling to themselves. Whoever they were they zoomed right past the startled pinkett not giving a care about what hour of the day it was. Marluxia leaned to watch the figure go into the kitchen. They were dressed in black, obviously, but Marluxia only saw the back so he saw long platinum blond hair whisk by.

Marluxia hopped out of his seat to find the blond making a cup of coffee continuously rambling to themselves. He starred at the blond then to the floor, he wasn't sure if he should disturb the process that the stranger was going through or not. That's when they turned around to reveal that they were a man.

The blond man first appeared startled by the pinkett that was looming behind him then he glared at him. "And who are you?" he questioned in a husky voice, piercing daggers into Marluxia with his eyes.

"Pardon me, but is it only polite to give your name when you ask for another's?" Marluxia humphed as he crossed his arms giving a glare right back to the blond.

He tightened his eyes, then sighed. "I don't have time to deal with someone who's going to play at Axel's stupid games." he snarked then took his cup of coffee and zoomed pass the assassin once more.

"Hey!" Marluxia said insulted. He then followed after the blond. "What did I do?" he questioned as he finally caught up to the other man.

"Why are you following me?" the other man complained. "Get lost!" he flicked his hand as to shoo away a fly.

"I would if I had someone to show me around, this castle's huge." Marluxia commented, chosing to ignore the first question.

The blond stopped and turned glaring coldly forcing Marluxia to jump back in shock. "Who are you what's your rank?" he demanded in a superior voice.

"Marluxia," the pinkett sighed. "Number 11." he then smirked at the blond, "And what would your name be?"

The man glared but went back to stalking off. Marluxia fallowed. "Hey that's not fair!" he shouted after him.

"Several things in this world aren't fair, and my name is of none of your concern." he then opened a portal and stepped through it. Marluxia quickly followed before it closed. The area the two appeared in was a dark and very cold laboratory. The blond turned annoyed "Would you stop tailing me? You are such a stalker!" he bellowed aggravated.

Marluxia shrugged and looked around at the poorly lit laboratory. He noticed the temperature instantly. "It's so cold in here shouldn't you turn up the heat?" he rubbed his shoulders.

The blond nobody turned to his work and set a clipboard down. "I like it cold, if you don't like it, get the fuck out!" he hissed out irritatedly.

"But if I leave I'm just going to get lost again." Maluxia shrugged.

The man let out a sigh. "Fine, you can stay just DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" he stated then went back to his work. Marluxia nodded knowing that the man probably couldn't see him, and took a seat in the corner.

After about 15 minutes of sitting still and in silence Marluxia couldn't take it anymore. "So are you going to tell me your name?" he asked slurring out his words.

"No, and I have no intention of doing so. So shut the hell up!" seethed the other man as he looked through a microscope.

Another 10 minutes of silence. "Can I help?" Marluxia perked straitening his back. A shudder went down his spine. His boredom was really getting to him he was offering to... _help!_ The thought disgusted him beyond words.

"No, just stay in your corner and be quiet!" the man commanded. Well that twanged something in Marluxia's anger. He had offered to ... _**HELP**_ the blond and he dares retort it with "Stay in your corner"?

"What's your problem I was trying to be nice, is there like a rule against being nice to the new comers or do you just have a stick up your ass?" Marluxia finally regaining his normal cocky state.

This made the working man perk up and turn to the pinkett, slowly and more calm than Marluxia would've preferred. "I'm only cruel to imbeciles and you " he flicked a finger towards the assassin. "Are most indefinitely that." He sat laxed in his rolly chair.

"How DARE you say that? I bet I've got more brains than you do!" Marluxia stood from his seat, fists clenched.

"Oh pardon me I thought you wouldn't understand the vocabulary I was using." The blond gave a sly grin as if he were messing with a child.

The pinkett marched up and flung his face so close to the other males that their noses were touching. "Don't underestimate me, I may look young but I'm far out of your league." he whispered dangerously. That made the blond stop for a moment, _exactly_ what Marluxia wanted. He swung his head back once more. "Pardon but I wasn't able to catch your name."

The blond came out of his trance and glared up at the assassin. Apparently he didn't like the idea of having someone manipulating him. "Vexen Ranked number 4" He seethed out. "Now get out of my lab before I freeze you to death." He hissed.

Marluxia did as he was told with a swagger of confidence in his step. Though on the entire escapade on trying to find his way back to his room he couldn't help but think that the little academic was... kinda adorable...


	2. Why hello again!

"Ugh!" the pinkett cried as he sighed against the blank wall of the hallway, he was a maniacal genius but he was still lost in the endless hallways of Castle Oblivion. Several of the other members were out doing something of value, or so he assumed because he hadn't ran into anyone so far this afternoon, except Demyx who was just as lost as he was. Guess he really takes up the stupid blond role.

Speaking of blonds Marluxia suddenly recalled his lovely encounter with a certain academic the morning before. He seemed... cheerful. He was fun to play with though, the assassin wanted to do nothing more than mess with his mind right now... well that and get a map of this place.

Sudden footsteps snapped Marluxia into reality where, hey guess who, was stomping down the halls. "Damn mother fucking pyro..." mumbled the blond as he wooshed past the lost assassin without a second thought. Oh now that's cold.

"Hello, what are you doing sitting in the hallways? Oh me I'm just lost, no need to try and help me in any way." The pinkett stressed rather loudly. Ignored. Time for plan B. Marluxia ported in front of the blond, and held his foot out in his walking path. The result pretty obviously ending in Vexen face planting the floor oh so gracefully.

"That's what you get when you go off into you're own little world like that and ignoring everything around you." Marluxia sang sarcastically looking at his nails which were covered with his gloves.

"You asshole, you had no reason to trip me like that!" Vexen spat at him, quickly rebounding back into reality.

"What are you talking about? It was a pure bred accident." The pinkett smiled smugly at the blond who just grew angrier in the face.

He was fully on his feet now. "Look I don't have the time to deal with your shit, ass-hat. You don't want to admit to it, fine. Just don't do it again." and with that the blond turned to leave.

But Marluxia wouldn't give up that easily, oh no, he was lost, bored, and seriously deprived of social contact. So what of course should he do to make the academic stop. He wrapped his arms around the blond and snuggled him in close.

The squeak he made couldn't have been more adorable. But just as soon as it popped out he instantly tried covering it. "ELEVEN! LET ME GO!" he shouted. Hmmm manliness improving a bit. "I swear if you don't let go of me in the next 10 seconds I'm going to freeze your ass to the point where Axel can't even melt it." ooh strong threat, but the reactions that the pinkett received were far more entertaining than anything else than what he'd encountered in the castle. He wanted more.

"Ooh so you don't want anyone else touching my ass, is it?" The assassin whispered into the blonds ear. Making things sexual always makes it more amusing.

Here's a shocker. Vexen's, the master of ICE, face went completely red. Redder than Axel's hair, okay maybe that's a little over dramatic but it was close. "Wh- what the hell?" he stuttered. "No! I didn't..."

Marluxia interrupted so that he could prolong the process. "But you _did_ want to touch my ass, right?" he squeezed the body mass in his arms for emphasis.

If it wasn't Axel color before it was now. It especially accented his pale skin, god he needs to get out more often. "I... I..." The confused academic looked to the floor. I can assure you that none of your answers are written down there.

Marluxia smirked and kissed the blonds neck. "I wouldn't mind..." he husked in a low inviting voice. That was apparently where Vexen drew the line.

He shoved the pinkett away from him as quick as he possibly could and glared death into his eyes. "Pardon me, but I don't feel like rape today..." he huffed, apparently Marluxia's words took a toll on the blond.

The assassin sighed and put his hand on his hips. "It's not rape if you agree to it." he gave the academic a sour look as if he were insulted.

"WELL I DON'T!" he shouted, getting a little too excited aren't we? "Go take your stupid con somewhere else I'm sure there are plenty others that would love to play along!" he growled.

"Personally, I kinda hate most of everyone's guts, and the only ones I like either hate my guts or are currently in an impenetrable state at the moment." Marluxia shrugged. Then smiled at the blond before him. "And that's why you're..."

"DON'T even finish that statement!" Vexen rubbed his temples. "Go play with Axel you two would get along great..." he then mumbled something under his breath that the pinkett couldn't catch.

"Aww, but you're so much fun, why would I go cheat on you with someone else?" Marluxia began his game again.

"STOP THAT!" vexen yelled at the top of his lungs and stomped a foot forward.

Marluxia thought for a moment and then responded. "You know with all your over-the-top reactions I can't help but think that you might be... " Marluxia closed the three step distance between them and whispered into the blonds ear. "a virgin." he hummed playfully.

A sudden stinging came to the pinketts face. A few moments later he had realized that Vexen had just slapped him, rather hard too. "That is none of your concern, and don't you EVER touch me again!" he seethed rather calmly. Then stormed off to where ever he was planning to go before.

Marluxia grabbed his cheek. "Well there's no need to get all protective about it." he huffed. But still Vexen was utterly adorable and by far the most entertaining piece of work he'd seen yet. Maybe the organization wont be so bad. He hummed to himself.

But as the pinkett began to walk away he froze, no Vexen didn't come back for vengeance... though that probably would've been better than his current situation. He had forgotten to ask for directions. Lost again. He sighed.

_A/N: okay sorry for neglecting this... but I kinda... forgot what I was going to do with it so... yeah I decided on taking off with this lovely new idea and I'm kinda getting into the idea that Marly's a rapist... it'll still be rated M I'm going to have more swearing... and hopefully a yaoi scene will pop up in here soon... I'll get to that... Hope you liked the update and please keep reading^^ I don't own kingdom hearts except for the games and the ideas for this story. Reviews are my anti drug people! :D_


	3. And the others?

After about two maybe three hours of wandering Marluxia just so happened upon a common room of sorts. Might as well call it that because here lay most of the invisible members that he hadn't seen all day. The red porcupine Axel was lounging next to the fire while Demyx, okay so he had seen HIM earlier but not the others. Both the mullet haired child and Luxord both sat on the couch, playing a game of what appeared to be go fish.

"How... the hell... do you... find... your way... around!" he asked between exasperated gasps. Wandering for a couple of hours will do that to you.

Axel was the first to get up. He marched all sassy like to the pinkett and laughed in his face. I'll take my pyro well done please. "We port you idiot, didn't Mansex tell you that you could port where ever the hell you wanted." No superior did not inform me of such crucial information, the jackass.

"Well aint that fine and dandy to know now of all fricking times in the world." The assassin frowned at the flame headed man before him.

Axel gave a smug smile and wrapped an arm around Marluxia's neck, "You know you never answered my question on whether you were a a guy or a girl." he led the pinkett further into the room.

The dou took two steps and Marluxia grappled Axel's arm so hard that if he squeezed any tighter on the toothpick it would've snapped. "I don't know, you wanna take a wild guess?" he seethed venom dripping from his words.

Just then a smile escaped Axel's lips and he slipped out of the hold and used the same hand to grab for the pinkett's crotch. The whole room fell silent not even the fireplace dared make a noise. "Well. I'm pretty sure you're a guy now... are you homosexual by chance?" he inquired his hand still fondling the others lower area, attempting a second investigation.

Marluxia smiled at Axel, it looked pleasant on the outside but it was definitely a Satan smile. Inviting but completely misleading. "Well to be perfectly honest..." He extended his hand above his head and summoned his scythe. Then brought it to Axel's throat. "I'm bi, thanks for asking." he continued his smile. "Now, little boy if you don't stop fondling my testicles..." his expression completely turned south to a look that would scare the devil. "I'm going to have to have to deprive this organization of another member." he hissed.

Axel immediately took back his hands and reeled back as if he were a scolded puppy dog. "Err... sorry..." he peeped.

Marluxia's expression changed once more to the happy pleasant expression. "Oh don't worry I don't mind. Just remember..." he glared into devil mode. "Touch me like that again and you're worse than dead." he seethed. Then smiled again, so many mood swings! " Okay?"

Axel nodded furiously. And with that Marluxia went to sit on the couch. Leaving the room in utter silence. All their eye's were oogeling him... Fuck over did it.

"Hey Marly." Said a voice beside him. He turned his head to see the little mullet mess of a head staring right into his eyes. okay not creepy at all, wait Marly? "You wouldn't really kill Ax would you? He may be forward but he's a nice guy... and... uhh..." Demyx struggled to find more kind things to say... difficult huh when you're trying to protect a Jackass.

Marluxia's normal conscious would've said yeah so what. But with the kids face and his puppy dog eyes it was just too much to bear! "Listen, Demy-kinz." he hugged the boy, yeah he could play the nickname game too! "I would never "kill" Axel..." he paused for a moment rethinking what he said. "More likely I would seriously injure him or... emotionally scar him for the rest of his miserable life but killing him would mean that I'd have to deal with superior so you can rest assured that I wont be murdering him..." for now.

The dirty blonds face nearly lit up like a light bulb, scratch that it did light up like a light bulb. "Thank you Marly!" he hugged the elder male nuzzling his face into his coat. Ah number 11 making children smile every day.

A sudden feeling of impending doom sent a chill down the pinketts spine. That's when. "Exactly what do you think you're doing?" Someone growled from beside him. But beside him was couch and he was sure that Luxord had left during his speech of not killing Axel... So who...

The assassin turned to see a single golden upside down eye glaring at him. "AH!" Marluxia yelled and flung himself to the other side of the couch, which unfortunately had Demyx on it.

There stood a rather pissed Xigbar, death glaring Marluxia who oh so conveniently happened to be on top of Demyx in a rather sexual looking position. Axel stood behind the Freeshooter's doom gaze snickering like the idiot he was. "If you're planning my death pinky, you should probably do it before this old man kills you off first." he giggled then took his leave.

Awkwardness to the max! "Xiggy! This is not what it looks like... unless you think it was an accident, then it is what it looks like..." Demyx began to ramble but both Xigbar and Marluxia droned him out as there was a intense stare down going down between the two of them. Moments began to feel like hours until, "XIGGY" Demyx shouted.

Forcing the two to break eye contact and look at Demyx. "What?" they said in unison.

"You heard nothing I said, didn't you." Demyx sighed and rolled his eye's. Marluxia smiled so the kid did have an adult side, well then.

"I'm sorry I was a little preoccupied with your current positioning, and how you have done NOTHING to correct this..." Xigbar closed his eye and rubbed the area between it and his eye patch. Aren't you just a little cock-blocker.

"Fine. Marly could you please get off of me." The dirty blond asked nicely. Well Xigbar was going to hate him anyways might as well give him a reason.

Instead of shifting his weight up he leaned down and kissed Demyx on the nose. "Now why would I do that? I'm in such a good position right now." he hummed and smiled sweetly. Demyx's face was as red as Vexen's was earlier this afternoon. Marluxia smiled at the comparison.

A sudden pulling, that's not quite the right word, more like, tearing of Marluxia off of Demyx via Xigbar, brought all thoughts to a sudden halt. "I swear if you so much as TOUCH him again I'm going to shoot your testicles off." Xigbar's words drooling poison.

"Getting a little kinky there?" Marluxia smirked. Messing with people was fun.

"Go to hell, you god forsaken, mother fucking rapist." Xigbar spat.

"Please father, not in front of the child." the pinkett faked a caring motherly voice, which caused Demyx to giggle a bit. See, he has a sense of humor!

Xigbar growled once more. "Fine fine. I'll go. You two don't have too much fun." he opened a portal. " Oh and Demy-kinz..." he smiled back. "I'll see you later." he winked and left the room before Xigbar could react. Oh what fun they were to mess with... but Vexen still retained the honor of being his main source of entertainment.

_A/N: Sorry if it got a little confusing -,- I got a little caught up in the moment on this one... I am a fan of XigDem. I am also a fan of practically any pairing with Demyx... except Vexen, Xaldin and Xemnas *shutter* okay Hope you liked it hope to see you continue reading :D I do not own KH this is a sad truth that we all must face v.v Reviews are my anti-Drug! 3_


	4. A nuisance in the lab

Marluxia lay in his room. Feeling rather bored and unaccomplished for the day. The only person he had really had contact with was Saix, but the fierce little lab dog suddenly to take on a whole new leaf and acted totally cold during the conversation, producing nothing but utmost seriousness.

The pinkett sighed and went through things he could do. He never realized it before but getting lost in the castle was actually very time consuming and didn't allow him to do much. There's always the classic bothering someone, he thought momentarily.

Well Zexion would be in the library, but he would ignore me. Demyx is too dense and only fun to pick on when Xigbar is around. Xigbar is out today, i think I'll give him a scare when he comes home. "heh" the evil chuckle left the mans lips with a smirk. So now the rest of them he came to the conclusion more than likely had something better to do and would pay him no mind. Well all except Axel but he's a bitch so he'll be shunned from this thought process.

Then the shunning hit Marluxia like a ton of bricks. Okay not really it was just an epiphany. Time to go visit the coldest place in the castle. The pinkett's smile couldn't get any wider.

As the assassin stepped through the portal's exit he found himself in a familiar dark, dank and chilly laboratory. In this laboratory stood an oh so familiar figure with platinum blond hair, playing with what the pinkett assumed dangerous chemicals and he looked as if he were doing something of importance.

Who cares Marluxia was bored. He crept up silently behind the blond and wrapped his arms around the mans waist a shriveled shriek made the pinkett's enjoyment spike. "Vexy..." he cooed into the academics ear.

That instantly made the blond turn his head. "God dammit Eleven!" he shouted. It bounced off the walls increasing the volume. "Can't you see I'm experimenting with something dangerous here?" he growled gesturing to his chemicals.

Marluxia gave the best 'oh pitiful me' look he could muster. "I'm bored." he demanded like a child to it's mother.

You could hear the vein pop in Vexen's head. "What am I you're sitter? Go bother someone else!" he tried to break free of the others grasp but the assassin held firm.

"C'mon. How could you ever deny me?" The pinkett bit the academic's ear causing him to go red in the face despite the extreme cold temperature. A sudden breakage of glass made Marluxia stop and look to where the sound had come.

There on the floor lay the poor test tube that was unfortunate enough to be in Vexen's hand at the time. "OH SHIT!" The blond cried and somehow found hidden strength and broke free of Marluxia's hold.

"One of those dangerous chemicals you were talking about?" he asked as Vexen hurriedly attempted to collect the glass shards.

"Yes you ass. I've had half a mind to throw it on you and see what it does." he grumbled off into a private inaudible rant soon after.

"Well. I guess the world of science will just have to wait." he smiled and knelt down to the blonds level.

This caused the academic to give the pinkett a curious look. "you're not really thinking of helping me, are you?" you see that hopeful uplift at the end of his statement, that's why he was so adorable. But of course Marluxia was himself he was better than to give a helping hand.

"Not in the slightest." he smiled which in turn caused the blond to frown. "But... " the pinkett's smile turned into a dominating smirk. "I will help myself." he said in a low voice. Then proceeded to shove Vexen against the counter beside the spill site.

"Wha- what the heck?" Vexen again said louder than Marluxia would've liked but he had him where he wanted him. No complaints. He then shoved his mouth against the others before it could close.

The pinkett's tongue took instant dominance and forced the others mouth into submission. Vexen was barely catching up to the fact that the assassin had shoved him against a counter in his own laboratory, let alone kissing him, so there wasn't much of a fight.

Marluxia smiled into the kiss and crawled up on top of the blond. Slowly bringing his hands to the man's sides and beginning to slide them down to the torso. This is where Vexen snapped back to his unfortunate reality.

The academic shoved Marluxia off of him as best he could but he still remained sitting on top of him, frowning. "What the fuck was that?" Vexen blurted out in a rage. Technically he knew what it was...

"A kiss you idiot." Thanks for pointing out the obvious Marluxia.

"NO! I mean... " Vexen looked at the situation with closer inspection. "all that!" he pointed to where the pinkett sat which just happened to be the academic's lap.

Marluxia examined his self-situation. Truly he had no idea why he had just gone and kissed the guy, more than likely because he was trying to ignore the pinkett. Might as well milk this for all it's worth. Marluxia smiled and leaned in bringing his chin to rest on the others chest. "Pleasure." he purred at the man.

That tore whatever was holding Vexen still. He threw the unsuspecting assassin off of him and stepped back. "You keep the hell away from me!" he seethed and grabbed for a scalpel. Oh dear the ice cube's got a weapon...

That's when the sound of porting came. Both looked to see a burst of fiery red hair growing upon an emerald green eyed man. "Heyo Vex!" Axel smiled.

"Axel..." more venom dripped from the blonds mouth than any conversation that he'd had with Marluxia.

"look's like you've got your dungeon to it's normal sub-zero temperature." he smiled giving a fake shiver. Then saw Marluxia. "OH LOOK PINKY'S HERE TOO!" he said with excitement. Like Demyx on ice cream.

A smirk came to the blond's face, oh god Axel just stuffed the nick name "pinky" into the one person Marluxia sought entertainment from. God dammit Axel!

"loo-" but before Marluxia could even start Axel had assessed the situation and had decided to make it worse. Marluxia knew the look in his eyes. He himself had had it before.

"So pinky you like bothering our local ice queen too?" Axel sauntered over the pinkett. "He can be a real nag sometimes. Always getting technical, always in the cold, every time I even bring it up one degree in here he gets pissed off and kicks me out. He's soooo picky about who he let's into his little world it's kinda sad..." Axel continued his babble of complaints of Vexen each one causing a higher percentage of death for the two of them, DAMMIT SHUT UP AXEL!

Before the percentage could grow to a point where Marluxia was sure their death's were inevitable. He decided something must be done. A sudden lip locking caused the whole room to go silent. Axel's eyes grew wide and when Marluxia pulled away he was completely frozen in silence.

"Now me and Vexen we're in the middle of something. If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you would go now." The pinketts voice couldn't sound more threatening unless it were a mother bear were protecting it's young.

Axel nodded and silently ported out of the room. Leaving the academic and the assassin alone in the dark cold laboratory.

Marluxia felt the need to explain, though this feeling wouldn't usually occur to him, he felt it nonetheless. "Listen, that was..." he started well technically that was just what it was to shut up Axel but it made him look like a hooker in the process.

"Whatever, I don't have time for your stupid shenanigans just go bother the hell out of someone else already." Vexen turned and began to clean up the earlier dropped chemicals. Suddenly Marluxia felt completely shut out. He didn't like this feeling.

He stomped over the blond and squatted next to him so he could look him in the eyes. Well Vexen was looking at the floor so it should be described that he was at eye level. "Look, that meant nothing! Axel wouldn't shut up about you so..."

That apparently snapped something in the academic. "Why the fuck do you care? You have done nothing but play stupid ass games with me ever since you met me and now you think you can be serious with me? Yeah right! GET OUT! Go screw around with other people but leave me out of your sick demented world! Just leave me alone!" Vexen screeched.

The pinkett stared at him in shock, he didn't think he would snap like that... He opened his mouth to say something witty but quickly changed his mind. "okay." Marluxia said softly, he could see the blond needed his space. And with that thought he ported out of the lab.

"Dammit..." Vexen whispered as tears fell down his face.

_A/N:: Guess who got a little dramatic on this last part? ME! :D cliffies... I hate them too. So yeah I don't own kingdom hearts or the organization... I actually ended this in a bit of a rush so I'm sorry if the ending isn't exactly good but it will keep the story moving. That's the important stuff. Reviews are my anti-drug so I would appreciate if you post one :D_


End file.
